Nothing left, but to Freeze time
by Zoe SilverBow
Summary: 'No matter how Much I want to freeze time, I cant'


**A/N**_: Some drabbley one-shot thing...tell me what you think...and no i have no clue who its about...tell me who you think for that too __  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Nothing, Nothings left<em> I thought

_No, no there are still people who love you, people you love_

I uncurled my body and reached under the bed. Once I found the box I was looking for, I crossed my legs and opened it.

The picture on top was a wizard one of me laughing and running away in 'fear' from the photographer.

The next had been taken with a muggle camera, but was the most georgous picture in the world. When we explained that muggle photos dont move, his face had broken into a grin and he began to laugh, the picture had captured him perfectly. I could feel a tear in my eye as I looked into his sparkling eyes and handsome smile.

The last photo was in the corridor after the Minister's Ball. He and I were dancing toward the camera, at first the tango then a waltz, and an attemt at the foxtrot which ended with our laughing faces in the camera.

I set the three aside and continued to the letters

_Yesterday & Today: Chocolate Frogs (it counts as one word) Weddings and whipped cream_

_My little brother collects the card so we went to Diagon Alley to shop in general and when we were in the store he met a little girl who also wanted chocolate fogs...basicly I got ditched by my 10 year old brother, and I know your laughing right now, so ill remind you how rude that is...ok you can laugh._

_My Sister got married, which was quite an ordel, but boring nonetheless which means im still quite upset that you couldnt come. But the good side was I got cake._

_Which leads into my next point, since my cousins and I decided we still hadnt had enough sugar, you inspired me and we had an altered version of an icing fight. It was intense, I of course was the victor after leading my troops in the epic war. I have a few badass battle scars but neverfear ill live...for I am undefeatable!_

_Anyway love, I think you need to get a more exciting life because going to Spain, practicing with the Roses and staying in a rich muggle hotel all sounds extreamly boring...but I hope your coping and making the best of it._

_Hogwarts in what...2 weeks! oh shit I need to get supplies before the annoying people go, well I gotta dash_

_(possible) Love,_

_Guess who_

By the time I finished the fist letter the tears weren't as much of a threat. By the thrid they were non-existent and by the sixth I could have sworn he was still here...

Then I looked at my bedside table.

I picked up the sheet for the millionth time

_Im not trying to be cliche but I cant help it love  
><em>_Im a coward which is why im writing this in a letter, a very ill worded letter might I add  
><em>_Anyway, I'm not sure of anything, I don't know where you are, I don't know if you are thinking of me and its selfish of me to wish you were.  
><em>_And before you get made finish reading, I wish we could live our lives the way we want...  
><em>_But its time to stop pretending...no matter how much I want to freeze time, I cant_

_I cant do a lot of things_

_I cant prevent anything from hurting the people I love_

_I cant sing_

_I cant stay focused_

_I cant ruin your life...  
><em>_no matter how much you tell me its alright, I cant im sorry...and I wish I didnt want to be and I wish writing this letter didnt kill me...  
><em>_but all the same, I wish you love and happines...and well life  
><em>_I dont know what else to say because this is as clear and concise as im gonna get about this...  
><em>_I will say this though; I Love You. Forever and Always,  
><em>_I hope you dont forget that, but if you do, I will always forgive you even if I wont see you to tell you I do..._

_At this point im past the point of making sense, except this last thought;_

_With All the Love Possible and More Than That,  
><em>_...Guess Who_

And then I was crying again, I was crying ever tear I had refused to shed all the times i had read it before. I cried for all the nightmares I'd tried to ignore, I cried for all the people who were gone, left before their time and couldn't come back, I cried for everything that was wrong with the world, everything that hurt those who didn't deserve it, I cried for all the violence and hate...and for lost love...

My eyes were still red when there was a knock on the door, my voice cracked as I called "Come in"

An all too familiar figure entered..."it's been a while"

"Sadly it has my dear"

"What are you doing here?"

"You've been crying"

"That obvious?"

"I know you too well"

He crossed the room and held my shoulders, so I looked him in the eyes

"I'm so sorry to make you cry again"

"No, he can't be"

"It was never meant to end like-"

"It never is" I said bitterly

And the last day I saw him flashed in my mind

_I always hopped from stone to stone when I was in school so it only felt right to do so now, which is why I was hoping along the path when I caught sight of him._

_He was staring at me intensely, with a sad smile on his face, which didn't fit him. I continued hoping on my way to the Three Broomsticks because i didnt want to get hurt._

_Once I got my Butterbeer I sat at a secluded corner table so I could study my notes for my CAT (Career Acceptance Test, mine was for mediwitches). I heard the bell sound when a customer entered, but this time it was different, it reminded me of not so long ago when I was at Hogwarts._

_Some of the boys enchanted the bell so it said something special if they entered, and it sounded like "All Hail"._

_So he was following me...and he wasnt trying to be secretive because he sat directly across from me._

_I continued to study my notes as he studied me, it was all too familiar, and comforting._

_We sat that way in silence for a few hours, then he leaned over a kissed my cheek and pressed something in my hand._

_I looked into his eye,s I opened the note and was finally forced to break contact when I read it:_

**_I'm Sorry_**

_I looked up at an empty seat to the sound of "All Hail". He was gone._

"He was smiling...and he still kept your picture with him wherever he went"

"Is that supposed to make make me feel better?"

"You tell me"

"It does, in some twisted remote way...I Love him..." I smiled slightly and murmured "Forever and Always"

_'Aha! I knew you were secretly evil and thats why I'm in this broom cupbord, right?'_

_'...ditched by my 10 year old brother...'_

_'love, don't worry ill protect you-or you can protect yourself thats good too, in fact I may just hide behind you'_

_'I cant sing'_

_'oh, thats rich coming from you'_

_'how could I forget you? other than the whole bitchy-*playful slap*-thing your amazing, oh hell your amazing because of the bitchy thing, love'_

_'You know you love me'_

_**'No matter how Much I want to freeze time, I cant'**_


End file.
